The Beginnings
by ODROverdrive
Summary: Ever wonder who the warriors were BEFORE Kadic. Well...here you go


**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are both owned by The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release.**

"Daddy! Daddy, it's my birthday!" I said happily as I shook my father awake from his slumber, in our home in Berlin, Germany. When his eyes opened, I ran over to my mother, and shook her. "Mommy! Mommy!" She opened her eyes, and smiled. "Happy birthday son." She hugged me, and I was happy. I ran over to my baby sister, and lifted her from her crib. Her name was Giselle. She was two, and I had just turned six that very day. Her birthday was in another month. "Ricky…" she giggled, and she poked my nose. She was so adorable, I just couldn't take it. They way she smiled made me happy to be a big brother. It brought a tear to my eye. She made me so happy. If anyone tries to hurt this bundle of joy, they were going to suffer my wrath. "We love you Ulrich!" yelled my father from the car. They were driving to the market to pick up my birthday cake. It was my mother, father, and my baby sister. My little sister waved to me from the back seat. "Bye brubber!" "We'll be right back!" said my mother as they pulled out of the driveway. They never came back… To this day, they still haven't caught the fucker that caused this... Damned drunk drivers…

THE BEGINNINGS: Ulrich Stern

I haven't had a decent, happy birthday since my family died... I had to miss their funeral because the orphanage that I was put in would find a way to get me there. They said it would have been to big of a trauma, and that it would scar me for life. They said that the bodies were mangled... In the end, I wouldn't have wanted to see them like that... At most times, I try to forget they existed... It keeps me sane... My foster family drove me home from school. It was the day of my 12th birthday, and I was not thrilled. I hated the father… He pisses me off, and everything is winning with him… I just can't stand it… We moved to France when I turned 10. It's a beautiful place, but it's ruined by the people I have to share it with. And I have no problem with the mother that I was stuck with, besides the fact that she's as spineless as a jellyfish. My problem is the father. I suffer through nothing but verbal and emotional abuse from him. He thinks of me as a failure, and he barley knows me, or what I go through… My pediatricians said I was born with dyslexia… They both know, but mother is the only one that cares… Father refuses to acknowledge it... He never bothers to pay any attention to me or my well-being. When I play sports, I can never be second best, and at most times… I suck at sports… And my grades are mediocre at best… I just wish he'd understand… But he doesn't…he never will…

When I got home, I laid across my bed in the empty house. Mother was infertile, preventing her from having any children, which is why I was adopted. She treats me more or less like an actual son, and that makes me happy. Father though…is a different story… My best is never good enough for him... I've come home with a B- on a spelling test, and was scolded… He told me "A minus is an "F" in disguise. Maybe if you'd pay attention and stop being such an idiot, you might actually learn something." Idiot... I hear that a lot... Sometimes, I just wish he'd buzz off… He came in my room with a gift box. "Happy birthday son." I looked at him and half way smiled. I opened the box, and that smile turned into a disappointed frown. "It's a soccer ball. You need to get more athletic. Become good at something for a change. We all know an academic scholarship is far out of your league, but…" "I'm 12. I'm not worrying about a scholarship." I threw the ball to the corner. Soon after, I was being lifted from the bed by my collar. "You are going outside, and you are going to play with that ball. You will be good at SOMETHING if it kills you. I wont raise a failure" He dropped me to the floor, and I stumbled back. I didn't question his wishes. Father was a very persuasive man… I went over to the soccer ball, and he made me stand outside in the rain, and just use my knees and feet to keep it in the air. Whenever it hit the ground, he'd pull out the garden hose, and drench me... I had a terrible flu for two weeks... I still had to go to school though...

I was bullied a lot in school. It was embarrasing. Everything from the classing wedgie, to getting jumped in the halls. Eventually getting too hard to bare… I started to take up martial arts. Pencak Silat. It's an Indonesian combat style, that allows you to strike your opponent. This, in addition to the mandatory soccer practice that my father puts me through. In six months, I was a monster. No one touched me, and those who did were swiftly dealt with. One day, a group of five attempted to jump me, and I took them all out with my martial arts, as well as my quick thinking. Simple dodging, and they ended up beating themselves up for the most part. I wasn't even needed. It was hilarious. And when it came to soccer, no one could defend against me. During games, coach tells the players to send the ball to me as much as possible. It made the other teammates angry, until the victories started rolling in. The fights were becoming more and more abundant, and I was getting suspended quite often… My father was furious, but by then I didn't really care. I was always able to make up work, but my attendance was shot to hell. The principal himself told me "Stern, one more fight on my school's grounds, and I swear to thee god, you will be expelled." I took caution, trying my hardest to avoid being put into any altercations. I used a sharp tongue to get me out of a lot of sticky situations. That…did not last long…

I was walking to my Drama class. This was at the beginning of my 7th grade year. The entire school was intimidated by me, but this one kid. Jason Pierre. He was an 8th grader. About 5'11, to my 5'6. He was quite built. He has a lot of muscle on him, and he REALLY didn't like me. He used to rule over the school, but when I finally came to reign, he lost respect. Those who he once struck fear into, looked at him and laughed. He wanted me out of the picture, and he was willing to fight me for the role as king of the school. Me, being the young and reckless person I was, accepted the challenge. We met after school, in the parking lot. I asked on of the many girls that had a crush on me to hold my book bag. We were at a stand off. He eyed me, and I eyed him back. He lunged at me, and I stood still. As he was going in for the attack, I side stepped, and kicked him in the stomach. We fought, and I eventually got him to a point of submisssion. He fell to the ground, and I walked away, pride in tact, and then... "He has a knife!" I turned back to look at him lunging at me. He stabbed me just left of my stomach... I blacked out...

When I came to, I was in a holding cell. I had bandages over the flesh wound he left. My father was signing a paper. When he finished, I was let out of the holding cell. It was an awkward drive home, mainly because...we didn't go home... He drive me to a suburb in France. Sceaux I believe it was. There was a school building. And there was a sign on the outside... Kadic Science Academy... I've heard about this place... This is...THIS IS A BOARDING SCHOOL! This sick bastard is sending me to freaking BOARDING SCHOOL?! "You're sending me to BOARDING SCHOOL?! Over a fight?!" "A fight?! Ulrich, you broke six of his ribs! Dislocated his shoulder! Fractured his skull! You sodomized him with a broomstick! I am up to my ASS in medical bills!" I looked down. "I...I'm sorry dad..." "Your belongings are in the back, the principal will give you your roster and room key." I got out slowly, and got my things. He quickly drove off... I was alone...again...

I've been at Kadic for a year. I took it as a fresh start. No one bothered me, and I didn't bother them. There was this one girl. Elisabeth. Everyone calls her Sissi. She's like...a freaking stalker. I dated her for like a week when we got there, and she just got too clingly, and following my EVERY move. We broke up, and she has yet to get the memo. I have my sights on this new girl. She's Japanese. I never caught her name, but she is...marvelous... She's a 9th grader though, and I'm only in the 8th. Oh well, only time will tell. One day, I'll tell her I'm crazy about her. I enter my science class. The teacher's name was Ms. Hertz. As soon as I sit down, some weird blonde kid, with some even WIERDER purple clothes came up to me. "Uh, are you...Ulrich Stern." I could not look at him, not when he was wearing that. Just no. "That depends, who wants to know." "Odd Della Robbia, his brand new roommate." "What?!" I was shocked. I'm no exactly the type to have a roommate, especially one with THAT fashion sense. I think he's gay... I shouldn't make fun of him... That's a hate crime right...? "I'm new at the academy, and the principal told me to move in with you." I couldn't believe it. Now I have a roommate... This cannot be happening.

This Odd kid is sticking to me like glue, so I'm thinking I might as well get to know him. We were in mid conversation, when the child prodigy, Jérémie Belpois came up and was electrocuted be the beverage machine. "Belpois!" He fainted, and I had to spring into action. I send Della Robbia to tell our teacher, then I took Belpois to the infirmary. Things were getting weirder and weirder. He thanked me and I promised him I'd check on him later.

Next was my martial arts class. The Japanese girl was there. I think her name was Yuri. Either way, she was angelic. We were set to spar each other. She got in a lucky kick. And took me to the floor. I looked her in her eyes, and she looked into mine. She blushed, and I think I fell at that moment. We were released. We were supposed to bow each other out, but my main focus was helping out Belpois, so I jetted.

I walked to my room first to drop off my belongings. They room was a wreck. And there was...a damned dog in my bed! And Odd was just watching him! "Where did that mutt come from?!" "Uum, that's Kiwi, my dog..." What the hell is wrong with this kid. I heard some other pointless dribble that I didn't really care about. The only thing I was worried about is getting it ou...did this thing pee in my bed?! Why is this thing even here! There are NO PETS ALLOWED AT KADIC! "I think the principal's going to be interested in hearing about this." I close the bedroom door, and head to the exit of the dormitory. As I was heading to the exit, I heard a scream coming from Belpois' room. I opened the door and then I saw... Belpois being attacked by robots? What the actual hell was going on? I saved his ass YET AGAIN, and I sat down. "I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up." He asked if I could keep a secret...oh crap...

Jérémie fed me a story how he found a virtual world known as Lyoko, and this weird virtual girl that he programmed. Her name was Maya. She was quite a looker, but I prefer the real girls, and not the virtual ones. And I have my sights set. Then he told me about these strange cabins in this room... He told me that he could send us to the virtual world, but getting Maya out was a different story "Virtualization is straight out of science fiction." We decided to test it, but we need a guinea pig...

"I've got a surprise for you doggy. You're going to be virtualized." Whatever happens to Della Robbia's mutt is not my concern. If it works, we have a new virtual friend. If it doesn't, then I'm down an unwanted roommate. I think it's a win win situation. I grabbed him, and THAT's when Della Robbia wanted to wake up. Stupid phone ringing. I haul ass, trying my hardest to get away from him, and next thing I know, Sissi is right behind him... I forgot that she was a stalker... I threw the mutt in the scanner, and went up to Belpois. "Everything is cool Jérémie, the mutt is in the scanner." "Okay, let's see how it goes. It's not gonna be a piece of cake." He typed in come words or something. I didn't really know what was going on. All I knew was that something was happening. "Right, were all set, I'm starting up the procedure." He hit the enter key, and typed in a few more codes. "Transfer guinea pig, scanner guinea pig. Uh, huh, that's one strange looking dog." I looked closer at the screen. "That's no dog! That's Odd Della Robbia!" It was too late. God I hope this works... I have priors, and I can't have a missing person's case on my fine. I heard Sissi downstairs in the scanner room and I rushed down.

"Ulrich, Della Robbia's in danger, and I need time to devirtualize him."

"He needs help. Do you think you could send Sissi and me to Lyoko?"

"Well, I could always try."

"What, send us where Urich?" asked Sissi. "To a virtual world where weird monsters wanna massacre you. You wanted to go out with me, and now's your chance."

"No thanks, Uuh, I prefer real worlds. I'm not into the other kind. Plus, I couldn't possibly miss cheer leading practice tomorrow morning." I stepped in the scanner. "See ya, Chicken. Jérémie, I'm ready to go." "Okay, I'm starting the procedure." he said as the scanner doors closed.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, virtualization!"

...


End file.
